


Missed

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Long Seperation, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Numair has been away for a year, but he's finally home.February Ficlet Challenge Day 15: Character B has been gone for a yearOne month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Missed

Daine surprised herself by letting out a sob at the sight of him. She was made of sterner stuff, of course she was, and a  _ year _ wasn’t really that long in the scheme of things, but it had been  _ a year. _ A year since Numair had let himself into their chambers at the palace and called out her name. A year, and so who could blame her for a few tears? 

She launched herself into his arms, trying to press all of herself to as much of him as possible. 

“My love,” he murmured, his voice sounding broken, so at least she wasn’t the only one showing emotion. 

He lifted her legs up around his waist, wanting an armful of her when his arms had been bereft for too long, and leaned his back against the wall. Stroking over her curls, through them, finding bits of straw and hay and grooming them out for her, he pressed a dozen dozen kisses to her face as they both wept. 

She buried her face in his neck and fisted her hands into his robe. “We scryed not two nights ago. I’m being silly. It’s not like we were out of contact.” 

“Then be silly with me, Daine,” he said with a smile. 

Her reply was an easy, if muted, “Okay.” She squeezed into him as tightly as she could, letting the silence be filled with warmth and love. Eventually, though, she pulled back. “Our Sarralyn will be sad she missed you tonight.” 

“She won’t remember me.” 

“She knows her papa. Come on, you have to see her.” She hopped down, taking Numair’s hand and dragging him deeper into their chambers. 

Numair seemed to crumple at the sight of their child, his buckling knees sending him to the edge of the small bed. He ran gentle fingers, just a whisper’s touch, over the full head of curls that looked so like her mama’s. There was a nest of ferrets curled up against Sarralyn, keeping her warm, just like they would for her mama, too. A tear glistened on his cheek. 

“She’s so big.” 

Daine massaged over his shoulder, trying to ease some of his pain, though she knew it would only be eased with time. He turned, burrowing into her stomach, and she began to run her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m never leaving again, I don’t care how much Jon begs,” he vowed, looking up at her, eyes intense. 

“Not even for the good of the realm?” Her lips quirked. It wasn’t like she was sad to hear him say this, but it wasn’t a vow either of them could make. 

“Not even. They’ll have to find another Numair Salmalin.” 

“Mmm, yes, because you’re so ordinary, there are a thousand that could replace you.” She drew him to his feet. “Come with me,” she whispered, a smile drawing her lips up. 

He let her tug him along to their bed chamber, magicked to be warm despite the windows being open so Daine’s family could come and go as they pleased. There was a cat sleeping on the bed, a new one that had been hanging around recently since Numair had been gone, but at Daine’s soft words, the cat yawned, stretched, and jumped off the bed to curl up with some of the other palace pets. 

They became frantic after that, pushing off robes, sliding off pants, lifting shirts until all that remained was skin on skin. Yet, when they got there, their arms wrapped around each other, cheek to cheek, they slowed, only holding, only kissing. 

“I missed you so much, my Daine. I  _ missed _ so much.” 

Daine ran her thumb over Numair’s bottom lip. “You’ll make it up. And Sar’s nearly weaned now. Next time, we’re coming with you, let the King see if we won’t.” Her eyes flashed, and he grinned. 

"I look forward to it." He swept her up in another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
